beingericafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Callaghan
Mr. Callaghan, also referred as Mr. C(Portrayed by Peter Mooney), was Erica and Jenny's high school chemistry teacher.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 6 Personality Mr. Callaghan is seen to be a very kind and laid back type of teacher, knowing the fact that he lets his students call him Mr. C, though behind all that, he is shown to have a type of pedophilic behaviour, as he dates he's students, one of them being Jenny and it is also shown that he's quite interested in Fiona, as he flirts with her and tells her to help him after school hours.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 6 Synopsis Season 2 Mr. Callaghan Appears in one of Erica's session's, in which she goes back to stop Jenny from ruining Fiona's life on a Fashion show during there high school years. He makes he's Appearance during chemistry. He enters classroom, welcomes everyone and also tells Zach to go back to he's sees, as he is flirting with Erica. He starts of with a pop quiz, which the whole class doesn't like. He starts with a few question, one question he asks Erica, who didn't know the answer, Fiona gave the correct answer to the question. The next one was for Jenny, who answers almost correct, but Fiona again gives the right answer, with makes Jenny angry. A Few days later, Mr. Callaghan walks over to Erica and tells her that he wanted to talk to her about Jenny, he thinks that some things wrong with her, Erica tells Mr. Callaghan that Jenny has a crush on someone, on him as a matter of fact. He doesn't seem very shocked he just laughs and tells Erica that its just a high school thing. After that, the bell rings and Mr. Callaghan says that they should get inside and start. He also tells her that Erica should let him know if he can help with Jenny. When the chemistry class begins, again Mr. Callaghan asks Zach to take his sits. He then explains about acids, shortly after his explanation Jenny walks in late. Mr. Callaghan welcomes her and asks why she's late. Angry, she says that she had to put up with her stupid boyfriend all night, who dumped her. After that Mr. Callaghan continues with his explanation. Jenny then takes a saucer and puts the acid in, without using gloves. She then gets burned by the acid and drops the saucer and cuts herself. Mr. Callaghan immediately grabs her hand and puts it under a tap. She takes away her hand from under the tap and leaves. Mr. Callaghan tells her that its acid and that she has to see the nurse. Erica volunteers to go after her. When she caught up on Jenny, Erica tells her that she thinks there's something wrong with her and Mr. Callaghan, Jenny tells her he broke up with her. After that, Erica returns to the classroom, where she finds Fiona and Mr. Callaghan flirting a little. She interrupts them and tells them she came for her books. He then says that he should get something too eat and leaves. Fiona asks him if she still has too come after school to help him out with some stuff. He says that she doesn't have too. Erica then realizes what's going on and goes to the principal to tell him about what's going on. After that Erica Watches how Mr. Callaghan gets taken away with the Principal. He gives Erica a look as he leaves.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 6 References Navigation Category:Characters